Standing Tall & Unholy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1048a: Seeing their friend rise from her chair touched both Santana and Brittany. - Faves cycle, day 19 of 21, Top 5 friendships - Number 1 - Quinn, Santana, Brittany


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 49th cycle. Now cycle 50!_

* * *

**CYCLE 50 SPECIAL FAVORITES CHART - **_So I've done 'favorites' cycles before, and this is another one, but since it's cycle 50, I wanted to do something special for it. So instead of the usual top 16 with a 6-chapter Boston Britt installment for Brittany (who has always been and remains number one ;)), this is how it will be: It's shift days through the cycle. Shift B will be a 21-chapter/day Boston Britt. In shift A, after the first day's 'extra' dedicated to New Directions, there will be four Top 5 lists, working their way down (all the number 5 spots, all the number 4 spots, number 3, 2, and finishing with all the number one spots)_

_The Top 5's are as follows (all are my 'top 5 favorite...'):  
* Top 5 Series (my series)  
* Top 5 Friendships  
* Top 5 Characters  
* Top 5 Relationships_

_**TODAY: Top 5 Friendships: #1 - Quinn, Santana, Brittany (Unholy Trinity)**  
_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Those Are Wooden Wings, chapter 19._

* * *

**"Standing Tall & Unholy"  
Quinn, Santana, Brittany**

Brittany had made a wish. Just like she would when she was still so little, she would close her eyes, breathe deep with all her fingers crossed, and she would wish. This one she had made after Quinn's accident, for her to be all better. And maybe most of her wishes didn't come true, but at prom something had happened: her wish had come true.

Standing there, watching her two best friends singing together, she'd never seen it coming until Quinn had suddenly grasped her microphone stand and held on to it in order to pull herself on to her feet. Barely a second later, Santana was there, supporting her, shocked.

Brittany had felt suddenly like she was mighty, and filled with so much happiness. When she'd caught Santana's gaze, she had just passed on some of that happiness, that love… It was the best moment of the night so far, and when the song had ended, she had rushed up to meet the two of them.

Santana had helped her off the stage. Even if she insisted she was alright, Santana didn't want to risk her falling and hurting herself all over again. When she saw Brittany come, she nodded. "Here, take her," she handed her off to her girlfriend before moving to get the wheelchair down off the stage.

"Quinn…" Brittany smiled, half-hugging her as she led her along.

"I'm okay to walk, really," she promised, smiling nonetheless.

"This is amazing. It's like a prom miracle," Brittany declared.

"Something like that," Quinn chuckled. They all got to standing huddled together, the three of them.

"Look at us… This is perfect," Brittany declared. "We should do something, go dance, the three of us."

"Our last prom together, seems fitting," Santana agreed. "The one thing I'd like to know is when exactly you rejoined the land of the walking," she turned to Quinn.

"I know, I should have told you," she nodded. "I wanted it to be a surprise, I guess," she explained.

"Or a campaign boost," Santana 'accused.' Quinn took it in stride.

"Everything ended up as it should," she bowed her head. "It's not important anymore."

"Okay, fair enough," Santana agreed, smiling. "Either way, this is a good thing," she moved up to hug her and Quinn responded, hugging back. After a moment she had turned her eyes up, looking to Brittany standing there, and she smiled, holding her hand out so she would join them.

She could just remember the start of the school year, when they would stand parted by a fence, the two of them on one side in their Cheerios uniforms, and her on the other side all pink and black… It may have been nothing more than a fence, but it might as well have been three city blocks, or a city, or whatever the physical distance, it didn't change the fact she was the one holding herself off, away from them.

But then, all credit to the two of them, they did what they always did: They forgave her, overlooked all of it because… well, they were her friends, best friends, as they had been all this time. They could disagree, and they could argue… would argue, without fail. But despite all that, they'd end up right back where they were supposed to be. When it came right down to it, the fighting wasn't pleasant, but more often than not it came from the right place. Wherever they'd end up in life, maybe they'd still be in touch… maybe they wouldn't be… But she honestly believed that, if that was the case, she could still call them up if she was ever in trouble… She'd do the same for them… in a heartbeat.

"You two look great together," she smiled as they pulled back, touching Brittany's bow tie, turning to Santana. "You should go back out there, you know? Dance some more, go get your picture taken…"

"What about you though?" Brittany asked. "You can dance now, can't you?" she looked down to her legs. Quinn hesitated.

"Might be best not to get too crazy just yet," she explained.

"Right," Brittany understood.

"She'll be dancing with us soon enough," Santana smirked. "Nationals…" she declared, and Brittany squealed, while Quinn laughed.

"I'll do my best," she nodded.

"Big words, coming from you," Santana pointed out, prompting Quinn to nod past them.

"Go, there's no one waiting for the pictures."

"Are you going to be okay? Standing, or… Do you want your chair?" Brittany asked.

"I've sat enough, thanks. Go," she pointed off, smiling on. Santana wasn't going to be told twice, and she led her girlfriend toward the portrait station, sparing a smile toward the blonde left behind.

Sometimes she didn't know how Quinn still supported her, with how she treated her sometimes, but then she was just glad she did, because when they weren't at each other's throats, she was one of the few who took her for who she was. Her, and Quinn, and Brittany, they just belonged.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
